


Эффективный способ избавления от зависимости

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Ойкава вдруг обнаружил у себя зависимость





	

Пятнышко на толстовке было почти неприметным, но Ойкава тут же смял ее в руках и швырнул в корзину с грязным бельем. Ушивака отправит в стирку вместе с остальными своими вещами в конце недели, и в следующий раз он ее заберет.

Ойкава заглянул в ванную:

— Возьму твой свитер.

Ушивака кивнул, оттопыривая подбородок и проводя по челюсти бритвой. Ойкава поднял свитер с пола и натянул: почти по размеру, только длинновато в руках. Сгодится, чтобы добраться до дома.

В отличие от Ойкавы, Ушивака был почти невосприимчив к холоду, который воцарился в его квартире из-за климатической аномалии за окном. Поэтому раздевался сразу догола, отшвыривая одежду на безопасное расстояние — не было риска запачкать в процессе. Ойкава с огромным нежеланием расставался со штанами, но отказывался оголяться выше пояса, пока Ушивака не купит новый обогреватель. Как итог: забрызганная спермой толстовка.

Рядом лежал его телефон, и Ойкава пробежался по сообщениям в почтовом ящике. Одно из них было от его одноклассницы: наконец-то, спустя три года, намечалась встреча выпускников. Ойкава сам не понял, как оказался в числе самых активных организаторов, и вот теперь, пройдя через многомесячное тщательное планирование, удалось подобрать дату встречи, которая устраивала большинство. Вечер субботы, первый праздничный день — через неделю. Ойкава сделал пометку в календаре и засунул телефон в карман штанов.

Ивайзуми спал, раскинувшись посередине и без того узкой кровати. Ойкава потрогал его ступню, но тот только поморщился во сне и перевернулся на бок. Отброшенное покрывало лежало на полу; заметив его, Ойкава вздохнул. У этой парочки толстокожих могла быть уйма проблем, зато с них станется проснуться припорошенными в сугробе и не заметить. В следующий раз нужно предложить встретиться у него.

Он попрощался с Ушивакой и вышел, закрыв дверь на свой ключ. Свитер пах кондиционером для белья и согревал его, даже когда Ойкава оказался на промозглом осеннем воздухе. До станции было десять минут ходьбы, потом двадцать минут на метро и еще пятнадцать — до его квартиры. 

Ойкава чувствовал себя превосходно, как всегда бывало после хорошего секса. К тому же, он страшно любил пробовать что-то новое, и сегодня наконец удалось склонить Ивайзуми к риммингу. Не без помощи Ушиваки, который, кажется, не совсем понимал, что это такое, потому что как только Ойкава приступил к делу, его лицо искривила гримаса отвращения. Правда, когда Ойкава закончил, его глаза блестели жадным любопытством, да и его стояк наталкивал на определенные выводы — так что Ойкава про себя решил, что затея увенчалась успехом.

Правда, потом они оба не разрешали себя целовать, и пришлось прерваться, чтобы воспользоваться советом Ушиваки и прополоскать рот. Для себя Ойкава решил, что больше никакого римминга с этими занудами. Но в голове уже накладывались друг на друга варианты проведения следующей встречи, и он улыбнулся, скрывая рот в вороте свитера. Обычно из-за жесткого расписания они собирались у кого-нибудь пару раз в неделю, но Ойкава уже не мог дождаться следующей встречи. Он вдруг остановился, прикидывая, не слишком ли бросается в глаза его энтузиазм, потому что Ушивака с Ивайзуми никогда не демонстрировали чрезмерной прыти.

Перед турникетами в метро Ойкава замешкался, ища в рюкзаке проездной, но, нащупав его, задумался о чем-то еще. Весь окружающий мир на секунду замер, мысль зацепилась за сознание, царапнула острым краем, но тут же ускользнула. Он спустился к путям, чувствуя себя неспокойно.

Этого Ойкава очень не любил: беспокоиться без причины. Особенно сейчас, когда в его жизни все складывалось, казалось бы, как нельзя лучше. В прошлом году его определили в основной состав университетской команды, и с тех пор место ведущего связующего было прочно закреплено за ним. В других командах были талантливые игроки, но он использовал их как стимул совершенствоваться, а не плетку для самобичевания. Он научился держать себя в руках и пресекал любые намеки на фанатизм в своих тренировках. На следующем турнире их команда наверняка поборется за титул чемпиона, скорее всего — с командой Ушиваки и Ивайзуми. А еще тренер намекнул, что с ним вскоре должны связаться люди из Федерации, и Ойкава в тот момент даже не удивился толком. Наверное, в глубине души уже какое-то время был к этому готов.

Было единственное, что могло омрачить его картину мира, будь он настроен чуть менее решительно относительно волейбола. Перспектива серьезных отношений на горизонте не маячила, но Ойкаву пока это полностью устраивало. Времени на это все равно не было, а давать ложных надежд и обещаний он не хотел. Родители наседали, но они-то в Мияги, а он — в Токио. Поэтому их заданные вскользь вопросы и неловко брошенные намеки ему удавалось стоически игнорировать. На факультете и в команде у него было много приятелей, поначалу они удивлялись его незаинтересованности, а потом привыкли. Самого Ойкаву это не волновало нисколько.

Его вполне устраивало то, что у него было с Ушивакой и Ивайзуми. Ни к чему не обязывающий, регулярный, крышесносный секс. Они встречались тогда, когда им было удобно, трахались в свое удовольствие и расходились каждый по своим углам до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не звонил первым. Иногда они встречались и не трахались, а просто ночевали вместе; или, например, шли в кино или на матч. Обычное дружеское общение, только Ойкава мог в любой момент запустить руку кому-нибудь из них в штаны, затолкать в кабинку, чтобы быстро отсосать, потому что вдруг захотелось чего-то такого. Всех троих это устраивало — и Ойкава иногда бесконечно удивлялся, как же им так повезло.

Но больше всего Ойкаве нравилось то, что это совершенно не влияло на его привычный образ жизни. Он мог покончить с этим в любой момент, просто продолжать было приятнее. 

Поэтому его насторожило, что всю дорогу домой он думал о пятне на его толстовке, оставленной в корзине Ушиваки.

***

Он в одиночестве сидел в ресторане на первом этаже дома, где снимал квартиру. Рядом стояла спортивная сумка — после игры он даже не поднялся наверх. Проигрыш был обидный: из-за болезни отсутствовал их регулярный либеро, и в сложившихся обстоятельствах Ойкава выбрал неправильную стратегию защиты. 

Чувствовал он себя паршиво. Ноги сами понесли его по направлению к дому Ивайзуми, и лишь отворив дверь в пустую квартиру, он вспомнил, что они с Ушивакой уехали на сборы и будут только на следующей неделе. 

Настроение испортилось окончательно, когда он отослал Ушиваке сообщение и не получил в ответ уведомление о доставке. Ивайзуми говорил что-то про глушь, в которую их традиционно возят в это время года, вряд ли там ловит сигнал. Ойкава поплелся домой, намереваясь завалиться в кровать, но голод, которому было плевать на душевную сумятицу, пересилил.

Несколько раз позвонили ребята из команды: звали выпить. Ойкава отказался, наматывая остывшую лапшу на палочки и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой погружается все глубже в какую-то вязкую тоску, придавливаемый сверху пластами замешательства. Свитер Ушиваки, небрежно свисающий со спинки кресла, бросился в глаза, как только Ойкава перешагнул через порог своей квартиры, и то самое смутное чувство вернулось, усиленное многократно.

Ойкава терпеть не мог ситуации, в которых мог помочь себе сам, но из вредности не хотел и намеренно мучился. Попытался взбодриться: включил запись игры, одной из тех, в которых очень себе нравился. По удивительному стечению обстоятельств это оказалась игра против команды Ушиваки и Ивайзуми. Рука сама потянулась вниз, и он кончил после того, как Ивайзуми сперва дважды подал эйс, а потом сет завершился безупречно исполненной атакой Ушиваки.

На следующий день у него почти получилось взбодриться: когда вкалываешь на тренировке, обо всем остальном забываешь моментально. Вечером он встретился с одногруппниками и в какой-то момент заметил, что одна из девушек с ним флиртует. С трудом нашлись правильные слова, жесты и улыбки; Ойкава будто примерял на себя давно пылящуюся за ненадобностью маску, слепок, из которого вырос. Безалкогольные коктейли оставили во рту неприятное послевкусие.

Свитер Ушиваки все еще размытой кляксой понуро свисал со спинки, привлекая к себе нездоровое внимание.

А потом они вернулись — ранним утром. Ойкава сквозь сон почувствовал, как спереди и сзади прижимаются два озябших, уже голых тела. Чертовы любителя холода. Но Ойкава решил не притворяться крепко спящим, и они быстро согрелись,. А потом, после целого дня, проведенного в постели, отчитывать их было уже поздно.

***

Ивайзуми позвонил вечером.

— Какие планы на праздники? Приедешь ко мне?

Ойкава сам не понял, как собрался, но сделал это на удивление быстро. На всякий случай забросил в рюкзак зубную щетку и буквально полетел, всю дорогу улыбаясь, как идиот. Когда добрался, обнаружил, что забыл телефон, но Ушивака уже начал его раздевать и стало не до того. К тому же, кто бы стал звонить ему на праздники.

Ивайзуми прикупил себе новенький обогреватель, и Ойкава на радостях все два дня разгуливал нагишом, когда его выпускали размять ноги, да и трахаться без одеял было намного удобнее. Три раза они заказывали пиццу, ели прямо в постели, днем спали, а ночью валяли друг друга во всех немыслимых позах, и в последний вечер Ойкава не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Не было сил даже сходить в душ, и он изможденно простонал, вытягивая на колени Ивайзуми затекшие ноги. Тот перехватил его ступни уверенными пальцами и начал массировать.

— А где Ушивака-чан?

— Захотел побегать, — объяснил Ивайзуми. — У нас как раз кофе кончилось.

Ойкава смутился, сам не понимая, чего. Прозвенел тот самый надоедливый звоночек, который беспокоил его последнее время. Что-то было не так, и уже давно, но заметил он только сейчас. И вдруг в памяти всплыла толстовка, которую он так и не забрал, и щетка, которую он так и не вытащил из рюкзака, потому что в квартире Ивайзуми уже была одна специально для Ойкавы. И для Ушиваки. Который побежал покупать им кофе на завтрак.

Ойкава раздвинул ноги, протянув к Ивайзуми руки, и тот покосился подозрительно, но все-таки лег сверху, привычно замыкаясь с ним, как сопутствующая деталь. Обычно близость его тела успокаивала Ойкаву, но не сейчас. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Ойкава вдруг почувствовал, что не должен сейчас быть здесь. Что он не должен хотеть быть здесь, потому что его могли ждать в других местах, о которых он, возможно, еще не знал, а он неизменно возвращался в одно и то же. Там, за пределами уютных стен, бурлила жизнь другого, неизведанного мир. Которому Ойкава не давал ни шанса.

Что-то явно было не так.

От тревожного сна он очнулся рано утром: выбрался из кровати, стараясь не разбудить, но Ушивака все равно почувствовал и поднялся проводить его до двери.

— У вас будут усиленные тренировки перед матчем? — спросил он, когда Ойкава надевал пальто.

— Как обычно. А что?

Ушивака вдруг наклонился к нему и прижался губами к щеке. И в этом не было ничего необычного, но Ойкава будто бултыхался на отмели не в своей тарелке, ловя ртом спасительный воздух. И в который раз не смог понять, в чем причина.

— Не пропадай, — сказал Ушивака в уголок его губ и, не дожидаясь пока он уйдет, вернулся в спальню.

Спустя пару секунд Ойкава отмер и буквально вылетел за дверь. Домой он возвращался, словно в бреду. А едва войдя в квартиру, заметил оставленный на столе телефон, который мерцал в темноте. Ойкава взял его в руки и увидел уведомление о тринадцати пропущенных звонках и семи сообщениях. Все — от его одноклассников, с которыми он планировал встречу три клятых месяца.

И которая позавчера состоялась без него.

В этот момент два и два сложились с оглушительным щелчком.

— Быть не может, — произнес он в душную тишину. 

Он рассмеялся, взлохматив волосы. Глупости. Его подсознание выкидывало какие-то фокусы, и раз так, то он докажет ему, что все это ерунда. И нет у него никакой зависимости, потому что он может и без этого. Да запросто.

Он заметался по комнате, прикидывая, как можно разрубить этот узел и прекратить маяться дурью. В конце концов решил, что не будет им звонить. Если они позовут его, то он сперва прикинет, не мешает ли это другим его планам, и только потом поедет. Потому что так они всегда поступали. Ничего не значащий секс, которому не сложно было уделить за раз пару часов в неделю. А если, например, у Ойкавы появится кто-то еще на примете, то он безболезненно прекратит. То же касалось Ушиваки и Ивайзуми.

Только почему-то при мысли о них с кем-то еще в животе болезненно перекручивало.

Два дня он не звонил и не писал, хотя теперь понимал, что чаще всего именно он инициировал встречи. Пытался внушить себе, что не ждет их звонков, но сам сидел, как на иголках, и бросался к телефону каждый раз, когда тот подавал признаки жизни.

На третий день позвонил Ивайзуми.

— Куда ты запропастился?

Ойкава расслабился, напряжение разом будто разжало железные тиски. Он просто слушал его голос и не думал ни о чем.

— Ладно, не хочу знать. Завтра мы собираемся взять какой-нибудь фильм из проката, ты свободен?

Ивайзуми не спрашивал, хочет ли Ойкава присоединиться. Наверное потому, что не рассматривал возможность получить отказ. До того, как он успел в это вдуматься, Ойкава выпалил в трубку «хорошо», и весь день провел то ли в эйфории, то ли в смертельном ужасе. Три раза проверил, не пропустит ли он что-нибудь важное, повторяя про себя, что это они его позвали, а ему все равно больше нечем заняться.

В квартиру Ивайзуми он буквально вбежал. Колени подогнулись, когда он увидел их сидящими у котацу. И вдруг кристально чисто осознал, что это ему здесь самое место. Не только сейчас — всегда. Когда он упал на них, его уже колотила дрожь. В голове оглушительно громко бил тревогу набат, но Ойкава точно знал, как отвлечься.

Когда он трахнул сначала Ушиваку, а потом Ивайзуми, мысли понемногу стали просачиваться обратно. 

Они отключились почти сразу — Ивайзуми еще какое-то время буравил его обеспокоенным взглядом, но Ойкава притворялся спящим. А потом все лежал и думал, что наверное так чувствуют себя алкоголики, когда приходят в себя после недельного запоя. Вокруг него лежали руины иллюзии, в которой он жил все это время, и он, не веря своим глазам, оглядывался вокруг. 

Черта с два это не влияло на его жизнь. Он прочно и глубоко подсел. Привык, расслабился, начал перекраивать себя под них. А может даже и чего похуже.

Утром Ойкава пустился наутек, забрав из шкафа свою выстиранную толстовку.

***

Поначалу казалось, что все нормально. Многие в его возрасте экспериментируют. Пробуют новое, ищут то, что понравится, перебирая подношения современной жизни в большом мегаполисе. Подумаешь — трахался еще с двумя парнями на регулярной основе. Ведь пока это устраивало всех троих, остальное не имело значения. У каждого жизнь крутилась вокруг чего-то другого, а это было всего лишь приятным дополнением к рутине.

А теперь выяснилось, что это было серьезно. По крайней мере, для Ойкавы.

Телефон он на всякий случай отключил. Опустился в кресло, сбросив с него свитер, и глубоко вздохнул. И в этот момент позволил себе приоткрыть завесу, о существовании которой раньше и не догадывался.

Началось все около года назад. Ойкава первый семестр не находил себе места: влиться в команду удалось не сразу, рядом не было ни одного знакомого лица, да еще и студенческая жизнь оказалась немного не тем, что он ожидал. Он страшно скучал по Ивайзуми, а когда выяснилось, что тот попал в один универ с Ушивакой, еще и завидовал. Одиночество нещадно грызло, сыто причавкивая, особенно по ночам.

Потом была вечеринка по случаю выхода команды Ивайзуми в полуфинал университетской лиги, на которой так же присутствовал Ушивака. Они оба тогда были в глубоком запасе, и, кажется, на этой почве сблизились. Ойкава соболезновал и одновременно мучился от любопытства, поэтому не стал отказываться, когда Ивайзуми его позвал.

В какой-то момент, когда все остальные уже разошлись, Ушивака вдавил Ойкаву в стенку темной прихожей, пристроился сзади и начал тереться об его обтянутую джинсами задницу, а Ивайзуми стоял рядом и смотрел, ухмыляясь в свой пластиковый стаканчик. А потом Ушивака вдавил в стенку уже его, и Ойкава на пробу коснулся чьих-то губ. Ему понравилось. Той ночью ничего так и не случилось, они лежали и откровенничали о школьных годах — по сей день вспоминать было стыдно. Зато наутро Ойкава точно знал, что хочет продолжения. 

Ойкава вытер о шорты потные ладони и начал прикидывать в голове. Сколько раз он пропускал пары для того, чтобы встретиться с ними? Отодвигал какие-то дела в сторону, когда приходилось выбирать? До тренировок пока не доходило, но ситуация могла быстро выйти из-под контроля. А когда он в последний раз находил кого-то еще привлекательным? Этого он и приблизительно вспомнить не мог. 

Он зациклился и подсел. Теперь это было ясно, как божий день.

Ойкава никогда бы не подумал, что у него, красавца, умника и подающего большие надежды спортсмена, сформировалась бы зависимость. Но теперь он смотрел ей прямо в лицо, и оно было безобразным и насмешливым.

Даже сейчас он ощущал зуд по всему телу, осознавая, что эта неразбериха в его голове может затянуться на неопределенный срок и лучше ему побыть пока одному. А придумать что-то нужно было обязательно, потому что так не могло продолжаться вечно — их отношения на троих.

Не лучше тогда сделать это сейчас, пока есть понимание неправильности происходящего?

Он лежал и смотрел в потолок, ожидая, что откуда-то возьмутся силы принять решение. В конце концов, после нескольких часов мучительных брожений по кругу, Ойкава заключил, что отвыкать нужно постепенно. Глупо было порывать отношения, которых никогда не было. А еще, если он скажет «давайте расстанемся», Ушивака с Ивайзуми поймут, что для Ойкавы это стало чем-то большим, чем просто секс. Будут его жалеть. И в конце концов отпустят на все четыре стороны.

До их игры оставалось чуть меньше месяца. И Ойкава твердо решил, что этого времени ему хватит, чтобы выздороветь от этого недуга. Оставалось только понять, как.

***

Поисковик выдал несколько бесполезных статей по первому же вопросу. Обычно Ойкава не подходил к серьезным вопросам настолько поверхностно, но эта проблема требовала срочного принятия мер. Он не мог просто сидеть и все обдумывать.

Ойкава нащупал на столе записную книжку, которая обычно всегда была под рукой, чтобы было куда записать внезапные стратегические находки. Однако открыв ее, почему-то обнаружил список дел двухнедельной давности, первым из которых значилась покупка смазки.

Ойкава поморщился, перелистнул страницу и начал записывать.

Вообще-то, он всегда нос воротил от всего, что обещало быстрый эффект при минимуме усилий. Но сегодня готов был поверить в чудо.

Первым же, вполне логичным, пунктом значилось: «Найдите свою мотивацию». Ойкава написал это от руки на чистом листе бумаги и повесил над изголовьем кровати, чтобы надпись была первым, что он видел, когда проснется.

Мотивация. Ойкава покосился на выключенный телефон. Лишь тихое тиканье секундной стрелки нарушало утреннюю тишину. Ойкава не любил тишину: он был порождением стихии шумной и взбалмошной. В тишине крылось слишком много темных углов, в которых легко было потеряться.

С Ушивакой и Ивайзуми никогда не было тихо. Особенно, когда они трахались. Ивайзуми всегда шептал Ойкаве полушутливые непристойности на ухо, отвратительные вещи, от которых в любой другой ситуации он бы пополам сложился от смеха. Но во время секса он был готов кончить только от звука его голоса, представляя, как Ивайзуми сейчас будет проделывать с ним все то, о чем говорит. А Ушивака так старательно пытался не шуметь, что получалось ровно наоборот: Ойкава обожал доводить его до исступления, до несдержанных выкриков и гортанных стонов.

Едва ли бы это сгодилось для мотивации. Ойкава ударил себя по лбу. Нужно было сосредоточиться.

Во-первых, если бы не эта его привычка, у него было бы больше времени на учебу. Соответственно, меньше вероятности пропустить ответственную игру из-за заваленного экзамена.

Он мог чаще встречаться с друзьями. Он любил людей, любил оживленные компании, и тот факт, что в последние несколько месяцев ему с лихвой хватало только двоих, троекратно усиливал его беспокойство.

В конце концов, он мог наконец завести девушку. Ту, с которой можно ходить в кино и рестораны, которую можно будет познакомить с друзьями и однажды привезти к родителям. Девушка вряд ли смогла бы оттрахать Ойкаву на весу так, что он потом два дня не смог сидеть прямо, и вряд ли смогла бы спорить с ним до хрипоты о том, кто круче — Чужой или Хищник, не стесняясь в выражениях. Но с девушкой можно было бы создать семью. Наверное, это ценилось больше.

Ойкава записал три этих тезиса под своим мотивационным плакатом, оставив место для новых идей, и с новооткрытым воодушевлением решил прибраться в квартире.

Свитер Ушиваки, сброшенный на пол, распластался на полу с немым укором, и Ойкаве на секунду стало так тоскливо — хоть на стенку лезь. Но начатое необходимо было довести до конца.

***

Работать над собой Ойкава любил и умел.

На следующий день он пришел в университет к первой же паре, и поймал на себе косые взгляды одногруппников. Выяснилось, что его место на заднем ряду давно и прочно занято кем-то другим. Он пересел вперед — зато так будет сложнее отвлечься.

Во время обеда он подошел к группе ребят, с которыми общался раньше. Поначалу пришлось ответить на расспросы о том, где он пропадал, но потом все пошло, как по маслу. Ойкава снова был в центре внимания, там-то он всегда чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Но просчитывать свои реплики он безнадежно отвык, как отвык смеяться, когда нужно было, а не когда хотелось. Оставалось только надеяться, что со временем этот навык удастся вернуть.

На тренировке тренер объявил, что перед матчем они переходят на усиленную программу, и Ойкава про себя вознес молитву к небесам. Усиленная программа означала, что физическое истощение вытряхнет из него всю шелуху. Он приступил к занятиям с энтузиазмом, от которого его сокомандники воротили носы.

— Ойкава, мне стоит начать волноваться за свое место? — спросил его капитан, когда они переодевались после тренировки, и Ойкава мысленно сделал пометку добавить на свой мотивационный постер еще один пункт.

Однако вернувшись домой, он обнаружил, что этого недостаточно. Он лежал в своей холодной постели и пытался не думать, чем занимаются Ушивака и Ивайзуми. Думают про него? Пытались звонить? Неужели их все устраивало? И несколько часов не мог заснуть, тоскуя и мысленно ударяя себя по метафорическим рукам, которые протягивались к ним.

Его методика предполагала, что он найдет новую привычку взамен старой. И, как только стрелки часов показали пять утра, Ойкава, за всю ночь так и не сомкнувший глаз, вышел на пробежку.

***

«В здоровом теле — здоровый дух», — приписал Ойкава на своем плакате, пожевывая лист салата. Нужно было сосредоточиться и в то же время попытаться не свариться в собственной голове — задача нетривиальная, но исполнимая.

«Поспорьте с кем-нибудь» — советовали в статье, и Ойкава решил поспорить с тем, кого никогда не сумел бы обмануть.

— Если не сорвусь, то мы выиграем этот чертов чемпионат! — объявил Ойкава посреди тренировки во всеуслышание, вызвав недоуменные взгляды команды.

В почтовом ящике непрочитанными лежали письма от Ивайзуми с огромными гневными темами, и от Ушиваки — без темы, но почему-то не менее пугающие. А на душе, когда он ложился спать, было невероятно погано. Все-таки нужно было как-то предупредить. Но при той скорости, которую он набирал, жать по тормозам было еще хуже.

Везде писали, что первая неделя должна быть самой сложной, но на второй неделе он окончательно сник.

Пришлось включить телефон, и звонок от Ивайзуми раздался сразу же.

— Твою мать, скажи спасибо, что Мацукава видел тебя на выходных, и мне не пришлось обзванивать морги! — прокричал он в трубку. — Ты что, так сильно занят?

— Ива-чан, — начал Ойкава, с трудом шевеля губами. И почему эта чертова методика не описывала, как вести себя, когда твоя зависимость самостоятельно напоминает о себе. — Времени совсем нет. До матча вряд ли получится встретиться.

Ивайзуми помолчал, а потом произнес подчеркнуто спокойно:

— До матча еще три недели.

— Ну да.

Ивайзуми ничего не говорил, но и не сбрасывал, а Ойкава подумал, что сейчас самое время сделать это самому. Но потом они все равно его найдут, придется оправдываться, в конце концов выяснится правда... Нет уж, лучше поговорить сейчас. По крайней мере, объявить о своем нежелании общаться так, как они общались в последнее время.

Только это не было правдой. Ойкава хотел, до рези в животе, вернуть все так, как было. Он даже не догадывался, что его случай настолько запущенный: он будто ожил, стоило ему только услышать голос Ивайзуми. Вся прошлая неделя изоляции не возымела никакого эффекта.

— Ойкава, у тебя все нормально? — спросил Ивайзуми нехарактерно мягко, и у Ойкавы слезы навернулись на глаза.

— Нормально, Ива-чан. Просто хочу подготовиться, как следует. Увидимся как-нибудь, ладно?

И он все-таки сбросил. Ивайзуми больше звонить не будет. И писать вряд ли. Не станет размениваться по мелочам.

Нужно было подумать о том, чтобы сменить замок.

***

— Макки, как думаешь, я изменился?

— Мы не так часто видимся, — пожал плечами Ханамаки, что-то записывая в своей тетради. Ойкаве стоило бы обидеться на такую неприкрытую незаинтересованность, но сил не находилось даже на это.

— Мы виделись в прошлом месяце.

— Ну, — Ханамаки побарабанил пальцами по столу. — В прошлом месяце ты не задавал таких странных вопросов.

В прошлом месяце у Ойкавы действительно все было хорошо. Лучше всех. В статье об этом говорилось — что в какой-то момент покажется, будто раньше все было не так уж плохо. Захочется вернуться к прошлому образу жизни. Но Ойкаву останавливало то, что он уже слишком много наворотил дел, и теперь так просто не отмотаешь назад.

Ханамаки вдруг посерьезнел.

— Я разговаривал с Ивайзуми пару дней назад. Он сам не свой. Вы что, поругались?

— Я не за тем позвонил, — перебил его Ойкава. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь меня контролировал.

На мониторе Ханамаки откинулся на спинку кресла и глубоко вздохнул.

— Как я могу тебя контролировать, если ты там, а я здесь.

— Я не знаю! Просто звони мне иногда. Интересуйся моими успехами.

— И ты не собираешься мне ни о чем рассказать? 

— Просто... проверяй меня периодически, хорошо? — Ойкава сложил ладони и потряс ими перед веб-камерой. — Хорошо?

— А ты помиришься с Ивайзуми, — Ханамаки приподнял одну бровь.

— Мы не ругались.

— Тогда просто попроси прощения. Господи, Ойкава, ты даже не представляешь, каким можешь быть говнюком иногда.

Ойкава лежал на кровати и думал, что наверное так и сделает. Извинится перед Ивайзуми и Ушивакой и скажет, что так продолжаться не может. Он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ничего сейчас не хотелось сильнее, чем оказаться с ними рядом. Посмотреть какой-нибудь дурацкий американский блокбастер или запись матча, поговорить, просто быть друг возле друга. Но в такие моменты, когда кругом царила непроницаемая тишина, а за окном было темно, хоть глаз выколи, его фантазии жили своей жизнью. В них он чувствовал, как его растягивают чужие пальцы, а потом ему вставляют, кто-то касался губами его члена, и на Ойкаву из фантазий давило ощущение правильности происходящего. Чаще он представлял, как они просто лежат вместе, молча, понимая, что так и должно быть.

А в реальности он засыпал с опухшими глазами и влажной рукой.

***

«Так будет лучше» — добавил Ойкава на плакат через несколько дней.

Рука непроизвольно поставила в конце многоточие, и Ойкава поморщился от собственной мелодраматичности. Но факт оставался фактом — он поймал эту болезнь за хвост на ранней стадии. Когда-нибудь, пускай не сейчас, но ему станет легче.

Найти себе хобби, руководствуясь указанием в статье, было сложнее. Он прикинул, что волейбол и так отнимал у него все свободное время, но все равно нужно было подыскать себе занятия для вечеров. Он поспрашивал у знакомых, но их увлечения его не заинтересовали. Вернувшись домой после очередной выматывающей тренировки, он разделся и рухнул на постель. В голове сами собой возникли непрошенные образы: вот они с Ивайзуми спускаются к реке по гладкому после дождя склону, и Ивайзуми держит его за руку уверенными пальцами, не давая соскользнуть вниз. 

Тоска резанула тупым краем под сердцем. Везет же детям — делают только то, что захочется, и не задумываются о последствиях. Они с Ивайзуми иногда убегали из дома ночью и через окно влезали друг к другу в спальни. Иногда просто лежали рядом, глядя из окна на звезды, а иногда подключали проигрыватель Ойкавы к телевизору и смотрели записанные на кассеты научно-популярные передачи, которые шли в то время, пока он был в школе.

Ойкава подскочил на кровати. Наука с тех пор продвинулась не намного: внеземной разум, по крайней мере, так и не был найден. Но Ойкава все равно смотрел свежие видео со спекуляциями с неподдельным интересом, в кромешной темноте квартиры, иногда засыпая под них. Это отвлекало его дня три-четыре.

Ханамаки звонил регулярно: «Ты не провалил свое секретное супер-задание, Человек-Облом?» — и все грозился натравить на него Мацукаву, который на семестр приехал по обмену в Токио, но Ойкаве удавалось его отвадить. Ойкава сам не понимал, лучше или хуже ему было от звонков — по крайней мере, не так одиноко.

Выходные он собирался провести с приятелями, которые очень вовремя пригласили его на вылазку за город, поэтому в субботу настроение поднялось по отрицательной шкале, что он счел хорошим знаком и засобирался на пробежку.

Ушивака стоял на улице, прислонившись спиной к забору и скрестив руки на груди. Ноги сами понесли Ойкаву к нему; опомнился он только, когда тот вскинул на него холодный, непроницаемый взгляд. И Ойкава тут же с ужасом понял, что на эти секунды полностью забыл о данном самому себе обещании и хотел броситься к нему, как будто все было по-прежнему.

— В чем дело? — спросил Ушивака, выпрямляясь. 

— Ни в чем, — ответил Ойкава, вложив в голос всю имеющуюся у него убедительность.

— Ты вдруг пропал.

— Надо же нам иногда друг от друга отдыхать, Ушивака-чан.

Ойкава попытался улыбнуться, но Ушивака вдруг посмотрел на него удивленно и помрачнел.

— Ты сменил замок. Я хотел зайти вчера после тренировки.

Ойкава кивнул, чувствуя, что его поймали за руку. Он не знал, что еще сказать. Наверное, Ушивака поймет, в чем дело, расскажет Ивайзуми... Неотвратимость того, что он пытался сделать, вдруг развернулась перед Ойкавой во всей своей ужасающей грандиозности. Он никогда не задумывался, как это выглядит со стороны, но теперь было очевидно: он ведет себя так, будто хочет оборвать все связи.

Тогда как он не собирался вычеркивать их из жизни насовсем — да и не смог бы. Это время ему было нужно, чтобы разобраться в себе, избавиться от этой зависимости. И только теперь стало ясно, как его действия расходятся с и без того имеющими смутные очертания намерениями.

— Угу, — ответил он тупо.

Было видно, что Ушивака заводится. По-хорошему, Ойкаве стоило держаться подальше, но он хотел быть ближе, насколько возможно. По возможности, без одежды. Но сдержался из последних сил, проглотив горечь и сжав кулаки.

— Ивайзуми сказал, что ты не хочешь видеться до матча.

Ойкава кивнул. Этот разговор ровным счетом ни к чему не приведет. Ну, кроме того факта, что Ойкава отправится на пробежку со стояком.

— Он переживает, — сказал Ушивака так, словно поведал сокровенный секрет. — Мы сделали что-то не так? Обидели тебя чем-то?

— Знаешь что, Ушивака-чан, — начал Ойкава, но запоздало понял, что у этой фразы нет продолжения. Он начал трусить на месте. А потом подумал, что вряд ли Ушивака бросится следом — и побежал, оставляя его позади.

Он бегал по всему району целый час, и все думал о том, какую заварил кашу. И почему в ответственные моменты он сперва делает, а потом думает?

Пришлось позвонить приятелям и сказать, что он никуда не поедет. Ойкава закутался в одеяло и сел перед монитором — у него еще было несколько непросмотренных документалок. Хорошо, что человечество не могло знать наверняка, были ли у инопланетян любовные проблемы. Так им, далеким и недоступным, было проще завидовать.

***

Как-то ночью ему приснился сон.

Он проснулся, смеясь, и полез за телефоном — написать в чате: Ушивака вряд ли поймет, но Ивайзуми точно посмеется.

А потом вспомнил.

В такие минуты единственный вопрос, которым Ойкава задавался на полном серьезе — зачем? Что именно его испугало, почему он дал задний ход? Как будто у него внутри был защитный механизм, который срабатывал в определенные моменты и добавлял в банку меда ложку дегтя. И Ойкава был из тех людей, которых наградили таким механизмом при рождении — видимо, в отместку за прегрешения прошлых жизней. 

До матча оставалась неделя, и Ойкава был абсолютно, неоспоримо несчастен.

***

Оставшееся время тренер с них не слезал.

Приходилось прогуливать большинство пар, и несколько ребят, которые целились в основу, просто не выдержали — кому-то требовалось больше времени на учебу, у кого-то была настойчивая девушка, которую не устраивало такое положение дел. Пришлось даже заменить одного из основных нападающих — не выдержал зверского темпа.

И наблюдающий за этим со стороны Ойкава впервые увидел сомнительные плоды своих трудов. У него самого теперь точно не было ничего, кроме волейбола. Гарантированное отсутствие душевых терзаний было обеспечено.

Триумф длился недолго.

Ивайзуми был первым, кого он увидел, когда вышел из автобуса. Ушивака стоял с остальными чуть дальше, но кидал на них недвусмысленные прицельные взгляды, не особо скрываясь.

— Привет, — произнес Ивайзуми, выжидающе рассматривая Ойкаву.

И Ойкава вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что все это время было потрачено впустую. Ничего не поменялось, только теперь, глядя на раненный взгляд Ивайзуми, ему хотелось себя линчевать.

— Привет, — ответил он и почувствовал, как внутри зарождается уродливая злость на самого себя, помноженная на смущение и подкрепленная чувством вины.

Нужно было сказать им сразу же. О том, что Ойкава хочет все прекратить. Потому что с тех пор от его решимости не осталось и следа.

— Теперь-то мы можем разговаривать?

— Ива-чан, сейчас не время...

— Сейчас самое время, — раздраженно повысил голос Ивайзуми, и Ойкава увидел, как Ушивака тоже подходит к ним. На стоянке они остались одни — обе их команды скрылись внутри здания. — Объясни наконец, какая муха тебя укусила.

Ойкава молчал. Именно этого он и боялся. Он был привязан к рельсам и уже слышал гудок приближающегося на полном ходу состава, который он сам привел в движение, раскочегарил и пожелал счастливого пути.

— Хочешь уйти? — спросил Ушивака в лоб.

Ойкаве хватило смелости посмотреть на них. Он не ожидал, что кто-то из них произнесет это вслух, хотя все шло именно к этому. Ивайзуми глядел себе под ноги, сгорбился, словно уменьшившись в размерах. А у Ушиваки, наоборот, зло блестели глаза. Ойкава, наверное, ошибся, когда решил, будто ему это нужно больше всех. Будто это он зависим больше всех.

— Ты мог бы сказать. Не игнорировать нас целый месяц, — продолжал Ушивака, надвигаясь на Ойкаву. 

И нужно было что-то сказать, объяснить. Сделать рывок из последних сил, но теперь в противоположном направлении. Потому что именно в этот момент Ойкава болезненно остро осознал, что нет, он не хочет уйти. Он все это время сходил с ума исключительно потому, что хотел остаться. 

Но получалось только молча наблюдать, как перед ним рушится самое важное.

— Брось, — одернул Ушиваку Ивайзуми. А потом посмотрел на Ойкаву влажными глазами. — Лучше бы ты действительно сказал напрямую. Хотя бы в этот раз.

Потом они развернулись. Ойкава пришел в себя, только когда остался на стоянке один.

***

Матч он провел ужасно. А на той стороне сетки Ушивака играл так, как будто противник нанес ему личное оскорбление. Наверное, так оно и было.

Ойкава несколько раз попадал подачей в Ивайзуми, не специально, просто тот всегда первый реагировал на траекторию мяча. Обычно Ивайзуми по-спортивному усмехался, глядя на него, когда удавалось принять его подачу — но в этот раз даже не поднимал глаз. Ойкаве хотелось прямо сейчас все бросить, подойти к ним и признаться. В том, что он просто испугался, струсил, как мальчишка. 

Доиграл, не помня себя. И не поверил, когда взглянул на табло: оказывается, игра была напряженной не только у него, но в итоге его команда победила. Кто-то хлопал его по плечу. Во время рукопожатий они встретились взглядом с Ивайзуми — тот кивнул головой, и у Ойкавы как будто возобновило ход сердце. Они же не могли так просто его отпустить? Сейчас они поговорят — по-человечески, как взрослые люди — и все уладят. 

Они встретились у автоматов. Ойкава, пока шел, уже заготовил целую речь. О том, можно ли попроситься обратно. Каким он был дураком все это время, бежал от самого себя. 

Наверное, просто влюбился, как бы сопливо это ни звучало. Первый раз в жизни. Он надеялся, что это послужит достаточным оправданием его поведению. По крайней мере, его собственную совесть оно немного успокаивало. Потому что это был самый правильный из возможных ответов, и в то же время самый простой.

Ивайзуми почесал голову и вздохнул.

— Извини.

Ойкава растерялся. 

— За что?

— Если мы на тебя давили. Извини. Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал.

Ойкава потянулся, дотронулся до плеча — конечно он больше не исчезнет. И сделает так, чтобы Ушивака с Ивайзуми тоже никуда не делись, если нужно — привяжет их к кровати. И будет трахать по очереди, наверстывая упущенное, сколько будет сил...

Ивайзуми слабо улыбнулся.

— Несмотря ни на что, ты всегда будешь мне другом. Понял, тупица?

... Если бы сейчас на полу разверзлась трещина, ведущая прямиком в адское пекло, Ойкава бы счастливо в нее шагнул. Ивайзуми протянул ему руку, и Ойкава по инерции ее пожал, наблюдая за всем этим как будто со стороны.

Отличная методика. Нужно будет оставить отзыв на сайте. Ойкава уже представлял, что сделает со своим мотивационным постером — скорее всего свернет его в трубу, высунется в окно и будет орать, пока не охрипнет.

А Ойкава, за которым он наблюдал, кивнул, как болванчик, и улыбнулся настолько широко, насколько позволял его бесполезный рот.

***

Ойкава был очень целеустремленным человеком и не любил бросать начатое. И раз уж он самолично забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба своего личного счастья, то утешиться планировал хотя бы прохождением этого бессмысленного пути до конца.

С утра позвонил Ханамаки.

— Эй, Ойкава, я звоню по твоей идиотской просьбе, потому что ты злостно манипулировал моими дружескими чувствами. Кстати, вы с Ивайзуми помирились?

— Да, Макки, — выдавил Ойкава. Настроения разговаривать совершенно не было.

— Ааа, — протянул Ханамаки. — Упиваешься своими страданиями. Старый добрый Ойкава-кун.

Ойкаве сейчас только нравоучений не хватало. Но Ханамаки, кажется, был серьезно настроен высказать ему все.

— Ты и в школе был такой же. Эгоист до мозга костей. Никогда не понимал, как Ивайзуми тебя терпит.

Говорил он с чувством, Ойкава проникся. Даже в глазах собственных друзей он был последним засранцем. Ну и плевать: он не станет ломать себя, чтобы угодить другим. Если кому-то не нравилось, то они могли проходить мимо, он никого не задерживал.

А ведь Ивайзуми действительно его терпел — и уже сколько лет. Ойкава бы так не смог, поэтому старался не думать о том, чем заслужил такую удачу. Принимал это как должное, считал, что на уступки идут оба. Усыплял бдительность собственной совести.

И наверное поэтому внушил себе, что их отношения с Ушивакой — это несерьезно. Пустяк, что-то преходящее, во что не нужно было вкладываться сердцем. И сам не понял, как пропал, а когда понял — не смог успокоиться, пока не растоптал все в пыль.

Механизм саморазрушения был ни при чем. Только собственные руки.

Всегда ищите альтернативные решения — значился последним воодушевляющий пункт.

Ойкава думал — наверное, это было к лучшему. Зато Ушивака и Ивайзуми смогут завести здоровые отношения с достойными людьми, потому что заслуживают только лучшего. Или останутся вместе, забыв о нем, как о неприятном недоразумении. Об этом он часто размышлял в последнее время: продолжат они без него или же покончат с тем, что осталось, чтобы начать с чистого листа.

Не знал, что хуже.

Больше всего Ойкаве хотелось извиниться. Но было чертовски стыдно даже представить, как он снова окажется с ними лицом к лицу. И страшно, что не выдержит, и прощение выльется в просьбу не только извинить, но и забыть его глупую выходку, притвориться, что ничего не было. К счастью, оставшаяся щепотка гордости удерживала его на месте.

Спустя пару дней ребята позвали его на вечеринку, и Ойкава планировал там напиться до беспамятства, что и сделал. В какой-то момент в голове созрела гениальная идея. Вокруг было много симпатичных девушек, и Ойкава искал аромат той, с которой сегодня пойдет домой — если, конечно, она на него согласится. Она должна была источать сладость цветов или пряностей. К таким запахам он не привык. От Ивайзуми и Ушиваки пахло иначе: потом, горечью, иногда сентиментально казалось — что солнечным светом. Скорее всего, это был просто такой кондиционер для белья.

У нее были мягкие волосы и теплые губы, но Ойкаве почему-то больше всего запомнилась кофточка. Наверное потому, что спустя полчаса он уткнулся в нее и заплакал, наплевав на то, каким жалким выглядит со стороны. В какой-то момент она выпытала у него номер, который он смог назвать даже в таком состоянии, а потом просто сидела, удивленно посмеиваясь, и гладила его по голове.

... Ушивака все порывался подхватить его на руки, но Ойкава именно в этот момент решил подобрать с пола свое вываленное в грязи достоинство и продемонстрировать всем желающим, отбиваясь от Ушиваки. Но едва забравшись в такси, Ойкава привалился к нему, чувствуя, как от привычного запаха и тепла кружится голова, и все тело до краев заполняется безудержным счастьем. Наверное, ему это снилось — подсознание решило поиздеваться, воспользовавшись его беспомощностью.

И наверное потому что не верил, что Ушивака рядом с ним настоящий, вывалил все, как на духу: про то, как в какой-то момент понял, что все сделалось иначе, как не нашел ничего лучше, чем пуститься в бегство, и про всю свою дурацкую методику. Ушивака слушал молча, придерживая его за руку. Периодически его потряхивало, как будто от беззвучного смеха. Но когда Ойкава поднял голову и, вцепившись ему в воротник, спросил, где Ивайзуми, он вдруг напрягся.

— Я тебя еще не простил, — сказал он, придерживая Ойкаву за подбородок и глядя в глаза. — И за него в том числе.

Потом он поцеловал Ойкаву в лоб, что слегка разнилось с его словами. Больше они не говорили.

Ойкава помнил только, что ему было безумно стыдно. И безумно хорошо. Но когда они вышли из такси, он уже ничего не соображал, и Ушивака все-таки взял его на руки.

***

Он высунул ступню наружу и тут же спрятал обратно. Холодно.

Ойкава продрал глаза и моргнул, приподнимаясь на кровати. На нем было два, нет, три одеяла, если считать плед на самом верху. За стенкой кто-то тихо переговаривался, а потом голоса начали перемещаться в его сторону, и Ойкава испуганно заметался, не зная, как ему быть. Притвориться спящим? Нет, уже поздно.

Первым в дверной проем заглянул Ушивака. Нахмурился задумчиво и отступил назад. 

— Приготовлю завтрак.

Ивайзуми появился из-за его спины с чашкой кофе, прислонился к дверному косяку, глядя на Ойкаву. Минуты шли, а они все смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Нужно было что-то сказать, но у Ойкавы все в груди сжалось, и протолкнуться не мог даже воздух. Они были совсем рядом, стоило только руку протянуть, и можно было коснуться и получить взамен ответное прикосновение. Чувствовать друг друга кончиками пальцев через самые обыденные жесты. И вот от этого он добровольно отказался — невозможно было поверить.

Ивайзуми сделал шаг вперед, и Ойкава запаниковал.

— Спасибо за кофе, — просипел он. Щеки горели.

Ивайзуми приподнял одну бровь.

— Это мне, — и отпил из кружки.

Ситуация из категории «витающая в воздухе неловкость» стремительно перетекала в «лучше было бы прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю». Ойкава почувствовал, как в груди булькает истерический смех, и затрясся, пытаясь сдержаться. Ивайзуми надулся, скривил рот, глаза заблестели, и Ойкава не выдержал: откинулся на спину и то ли захохотал, то ли заплакал.

Ивайзуми навалился сверху, перехватил его руки и завел за спину, опрокидывая на живот.

— Пощады, пощады! — кричал Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми свободной рукой начал его щекотать.

— Нет, — произнес он, запыхавшись. — Это тебе за то, что ты такой невыносимый придурок.

Ойкава уткнулся в подушку и громко сопел, вздрагивая всем телом, пока хватка не начала ослабевать. В груди все еще бились рыдания, щекоча горло. Ивайзуми прижимался к его спине, вдыхая глубоко и медленно. Ойкава осторожно выбрался из-под него и перевернулся. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, но под веками и на ресницах было влажно. Ойкава подумал, что за одно это он будет винить себя очень долго, а ведь еще нужно было чем-то склеить по неосторожности разбитые сердца. Он вытер собственные щеки, наклонился и не выдержал — поцеловал Ивайзуми в уголок губ, чувствуя себя грабителем.

Ивайзуми глубоко вздохнул, забросил руку на плечи Ойкавы, притягивая ближе, открыл глаза и посмотрел так ласково, что хотелось взвыть. Было несправедливо, что Ойкаве все прощалось просто так. Он чувствовал себя обязанным сказать хоть что-то. 

— Прости, Ива-чан, — прошептал он, проглатывая всхлип. Сейчас не время себя жалеть, — прости. Я так испугался. И все испортил. Я же все испортил, да?

— Господи, ну что с тобой делать, Ойкава, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, прижимая его к себе, и устраивая подбородок на макушке. — Стоит потерять бдительность, как ты каждый раз выкидываешь что-нибудь новое. — Он приподнял голову. — А ты, да, ты, не стой в дверях. 

Позади него просел матрас, и Ойкава понял, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. Он вскочил и сгреб их обоих в охапку, опрокидывая на себя.

— Отпусти, Дуракава! 

— Не отпущу, — заявил он, и почувствовал, как Ушивака вздыхает ему в шею. — Вы теперь никогда от меня не отвяжетесь.

Они лежали, не шевелясь, и Ойкава думал, что если они сейчас потребуют объяснений, то он перешагнет через гордость и стыд, и все-все расскажет. Но что-то подсказывало, что допроса не будет. Они никогда не требовали от него ничего сверх того, что он готов был отдать. И от этого понимания сердце жгло от нестерпимой, отчаянной любви.

— Я предупреждал Ушиджиму, что ты рано или поздно слетишь с катушек, а он не верил.

— Да, все произошло... неожиданно, — Ушивака откашлялся. — Надеюсь, это был первый и последний раз.

— Но вы меня уже простили, — с напускным самодовольством произнес Ойкава, хотя внутри у него сердце заходилось от волнения, а лицо полыхало. Невозможно было поверить в то, что на целой планете найдутся люди, согласные вернуться к нему, такому идиоту.

Но кажется, он их все-таки отыскал. 

— Я, я... — начал Ойкава, но голос от переизбытка эмоций не слушался.

Ивайзуми вдруг прижался, устроил голову под подбородком Ойкавы и стиснул его в объятиях. Ойкава в ответ сжал его так крепко, как только мог, впитывая тепло его тела каждой клеткой своего. Ушивака устроился выше, дотягиваясь руками до Ивайзуми и поглаживая его по плечам. Поцеловал Ойкаву в макушку раз, другой, и вздохнул.

— В следующий раз не лезь за советами в интернет, — сказал Ушивака. — Поговори лучше с нами.

Ойкава закивал, чувствуя, что сейчас сделает что-нибудь необдуманное. Например, признается им, что никого другого для него не существует. И что он хочет всегда быть вместе. И сделает все возможное, чтобы никто не причинил им боли — в том числе и он. Но все же сдержался, потому что не чувствовал пока за собой права разбрасываться громкими заявлениями.

И вообще, слова подводили его уже не раз. Лучше показывать делом.

***

— Ну-ка повтори, — попросил Ханамаки.

— Вы с Маццуном можете остановиться у меня на квартире, когда будете в Токио.

— Нет, до этого.

— А. Я теперь буду жить с Ива-чаном и Ушивакой-чаном.

Ханамаки смотрел подозрительно и все ждал, как будто Ойкава должен это как-то пояснить.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — наконец спросил он очень тихо и очень медленно.

Ойкава пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Наверное.

Ханамаки откашлялся. Даже с экрана монитора было видно, что он покраснел.

— Макки, Макки, — Ойкава вздохнул. — Ты же сам докучал мне своими расспросами. Ну, вот он, мой ответ.

— Ладно! — он всплеснул руками. — Подробностей знать не хочу. Скажи только, у вас это серьезно?

Ойкава подумал, что можно было бы попытаться сдержать улыбку, как-то приглушить свое счастье, сделать его незаметным для окружающих, а с другой стороны — зачем?

— Ага.

Он упаковал оставшиеся коробки и теперь сидел на полу в пустой комнате, в ожидании машины. Предвкушение переезда было волнующим и в то же время приятным, и Ойкава думал о том, что это своеобразное начало, уже третье в их отношениях, дает ему очередной шанс. 

И в этот раз он чувствовал в себе силы сделать все правильно.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, он подхватил коробки с пола и вышел на лестничную клетку. Они забрали у него по одной, чтобы он мог закрыть дверь на ключ, и Ойкава успел поцеловать их в щеки, прежде чем они побежали вниз по лестнице. Он повертелся на месте, пережидая, пока схлынет приступ нестерпимой радости, набрал полную грудь воздуха и выкрикнул, склонившись над пролетом: 

— Спасибо!

Они остановились, подняв головы одновременно. И Ойкава начал спускаться к ним.


End file.
